<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror of the Soul by Lunan95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345812">Mirror of the Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95'>Lunan95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1815-1824, 19th Century, Adventure &amp; Romance, Beholding Avatar Powers (The Magnus Archives), Canon-Typical Behavior, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Edinburgh, Friendship, Gen, Georgian Period, Horror, I mean, Occult, Period Typical Attitudes, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, also explain why Jonah went down the path of villainy, everything has to start from somewhere, kinda-ish, this is basically the story behind how all the horror-typical shit happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There were a time, believe it or not, where Jonah Magnus was a normal human. A scholar, dedicated to investigate the strange and the macabre; it fascinated him. A thirst for knowledge that couldn't be satisfied and hungered for more. But then something happened that was never in the plans, but worked out in the long span for the Entities...</i>
</p><p>The year is 1815. Doctor Jonathan Fanshawe has just gotten the message of his old teacher's death and now, his only daughter is under his care. Always the honorable gentleman, he vows to care for his new ward. But Matilda Darcey is a headstrong, if not unorthodox, young lady who loves the strange tales around her new home in Edinburgh.</p><p>The moment when Miss Darcey meet the scholar Jonah Magnus, that is when the game finally could begin...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Fanshawe &amp; Original Female Character, Matilda Darcey &amp; Jonathan Fanshawe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: 1815</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>January, 1815</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a cold, grey day when doctor Jonathan Fanshawe received a letter that changed his current state of living. The letter told the untimely demise of an old friend and benefactor, Arthur Darcey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also told him that Darcey’s daughter, not yet of age, was now under his care as his ward and naturally, Fanshawe was a man of honor, determined to look after his former professor’s daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Therefore, he promptly packed a suitcase and took a carriage to the highlands to meet with the poor girl and give her a better home than an orphanage.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The journey was long and the cold weather was dreary, which prompted Fanshawe to take lodging during his trip to the highlands. But he had much time to think and all he could think about was the state of his deceased professor’s daughter who was most likely alone, waiting for his arrival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanshawe remembered how he studied under Darcey’s tutelage in his youth. Back then, he had been a young man, eager to learn how the human body worked and aimed to save lives. To cure illness and help the ailing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Darcey had been a good man with a strong sense for honesty and good principles for moral. Fanshawe was far closer to his former tutor than his own father, in all honesty and therefore, it gave him grief to know that kind, yet strict man was no longer of this world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The letter told him that his former professor died of an infection; a terrible case of typhus. Luckily, Darcey’s doctor had succeeded in keeping his daughter out of the disease’s range which had saved her life from the terrible virus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mother had died long ago in childbirth, only living long enough to give her daughter a name and take farewell of her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanshawe felt his heart take pity on the poor girl’s misfortunes, not even twelve yet and has already lost her parents so early. It only made his resolve stronger; to care for the young girl as if she were his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he had been told was she was a clever girl, if not stubborn and headstrong. Darcey’s advocate had personally met the daughter on several occasions and as he was the author of the letter, he told her about the girl’s passionate sense of adventure and her insatiable thirst for knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, Fanshawe were intrigued by this remarkable young girl and hoped that grief hadn’t crippled her vivid soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Young Matilda Darcey was a quiet girl. She didn’t seem what she was spoken of in the letter, but Fanshawe assumed it was the grief taking hold of her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hair was very vibrant and a strong contrast to her mournful, black dress. It was ginger, nearly orange in color and her eyes were warmly brown. Freckles decorated her cheeks and while it’s normally seen as a terrible flaw in beauty, Fanshawe found them charming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young miss, this is doctor Fanshawe. He was your late father’s friend and confidant, you will be in his care now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was such a young thing, though. Matilda curtsied with grace, probably been taught by her father to show respect and honor. “How you do.” She spoke, barely audible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite well. The journey was long, but not too hard.” Fanshawe spoke. The head maid soon left, leaving them alone in the parlor so they could get acquainted with each other. “May we sit down?” He suggested and Matilda nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” the doctor spoke as they sat down. “I’m not aware of how much you know, but I will become your guardian as of today. Your father was a good friend of mine, after all and I gave a promise to help him if something happened to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doctor Jonathan Fanshawe.” Matilda said and Fanshawe were mildly surprised. She didn’t sound like she minded at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct, I am a doctor.” He confirmed. “As you probably suspect, I intend to bring you to my townhouse where I live. We shall live together and I will do my best to provide for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda’s eyes suddenly lit with a flicker of curiosity. “Why can’t I stay where I live?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because houses go from father to son, not from father to daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda scoffed under her breath. “Ridiculous…” She said, irritated. “Reduced to the condition of visitor in my own home...some distant relative will have the house while I’m forced away. Me, who should have the only right if I was born as a boy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it appears as she was really angry over this. Fanshawe raised his eyebrow in surprise and slight amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The letter didn’t overestimated her character, Matilda had a strong and colorful personality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, you’re deeply dissatisfied with these turn of events.” Fanshawe let go of the improperness, she had just lost her father and was forced to live with a stranger. “You are right in that you cannot inherit the house since you’re not a son as he probably expected. It’s not an ideal situation. But I can give you a new home in comfort, if you would agree to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda crossed her arms and sighed. “Well, there’s not like I’ve got a choice, do I?” She inquired and peaked his surprise again. “If I don’t agree, I’d probably go to some orphanage of some sorts and I have heard various stories about that. Bad ones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanshawe chuckled slightly. “No, indeed. You don’t have a choice in this. But I’m going to spend the next few days here, so we may get used to each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a very expressive girl, as he found out by a short exchange. In the last ten minutes, doctor Fanshawe had found out Matilda was angry, dissatisfied, offended and slightly afraid of her current state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she had every right to.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house, Darcey Park, felt empty. Fanshawe couldn’t feel the vibrant warmth of his old teacher’s home anymore, perhaps because he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, his untimely death came as a shock. Fanshawe couldn’t imagine a world without his dear lecturer and yet, here he was with his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat together in the library, just feeling each others’ presence. Fanshawe needed his work done, even if he was gone on personal business. He sat by a desk and wrote new prescriptions, carefully addressed to the correct receivers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda read books; he recalled the letter had praised her clever mind and judging of the library’s size, he wasn’t surprised. It was most likely that her father would’ve encouraged knowledge to his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frost covered the window surfaces and the clock ticked away. Inside the fireplace, the flames crackled merrily. The silence was occasionally disturbed by a book’s flipping pages, the noise of his writing on blank papers and the clock’s ticking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanshawe looked up at the time and realized something. “It’s nearly time for tea, miss Darcey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda was shaken from her deep reading, it almost seemed like she just returned from another world. “Oh...I forgot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naturally. You are very invested in your book.” Fanshawe replied as he gathered his papers and put them neatly on stack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teatime was a calm affair, but not quiet. Fanshawe found that he grew fond of Matilda, she had a vast collection of knowledge and a sharp tongue that could cut through any ridiculous excuse she somehow could see through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an odd way, it felt like he had always known her.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a cold Wednesday morning when they had their affairs in order and prepared to leave Darcey Park for Edinburgh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda was dressed for travel and gazed up to the library window, as if she expected to see her father. Fanshawe was willing to give her a moment to take farewell of her childhood home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood there alone, dressed in a dark coat and bonnet. Fanshawe felt truly sorry for a young girl who had been taken on everything she loved. Her father, her home and all the familiarity was gone. He could only hope that Edinburgh could be a better place for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Darcey, it’s time to leave now.” He offered gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know.” She answered. “Just taking goodbye, that’s all.” She said as they walked over to the carriage. He held the door open for her and let her get settled before him. He took the seat facing her and as they finally left the place, Matilda looked through the open window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at her former home until the building was swallowed by fog and Matilda leaned back against the seat, sighing heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it far to Edinburgh?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanshawe glanced back at her from watching the grey surroundings. “More than a half day or so, I’d believe. I would’ve come earlier, but the harsh weather forced me to lodging.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, doctor.” Matilda waved off his apology. “I wasn’t in the best of state for the week following my father’s death. I think I needed to be alone for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Fanshawe said and looked out again. Good Lord, it was truly cold and grey out here. He’d assume that snowfall wasn't far away. “Tell me, does it usually snow up here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does, although winter is quite late this time around.” Matilda replied and looked out. “Funny. It snowed quite a lot last month, but now...there has only been frost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How curious indeed.” Fanshawe remarked and picked up a book from his suitcase. “Miss Darcey, it’s going to be a rather long journey to Edinburgh. I suggest we’ll get acquainted with how much you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such as?” Matilda inquired with a grin, somehow her smile just lit up like sun rays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to find out if you know any languages other than English.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time flew by as Fanshawe sat comfortably with young Matilda, who continued to impress him with her knowledge in Latin, German and a little of Greek. He made several attempts to test other knowledge, but she had once again surprised him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems like his old teacher had indeed taught his daughter much before his passing, probably planned for so much more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas, it appeared that she wasn't much acquainted with politics nor mathematics. But Fanshawe concluded that was how he’ll teach her, he usually had some time over in the mornings.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late in the night when the carriage finally arrived at the destination in Edinburgh, Matilda was exhausted at this point and struggled to keep awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanshawe stepped out first and offered his hand to Matilda, who could barely stand on her legs. “Here,” He said gently. “Do not worry, we’re at your new home now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda was lady-like enough to cover her yawns behind a glove-covered hand and her eyes blinked a few times, to adjust to the darkness of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at the townhouse and it was clear that she was impressed. “Oh…” She said. “I’ve never been in a townhouse before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then you are in luck. Because from now on, this is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Chance Meeting and A Sudden Emergency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matilda gets used to her new life in Edinburgh and makes friends with a tailor's apprentice, young Barnabas. Doctor Fanshawe recieves a concerning message about a patient falling gravely ill.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Edinburgh. April 1815</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quite some time had passed since doctor Fanshawe brought his new ward, one Matilda Darcey, to his humble home in Edinburgh. She was the daughter of his former teacher and as he was the only one mentioned in the will who was suitable as his daughter’s new guardian, he took her under his wing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing did he fail to take seriously in the letter until he experienced it himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda was headstrong, stubborn and an extremely mischievous girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, sir. But the young miss has vanished again.” His maid, Martha, told him when Matilda was once again, absent from their lesson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanshawe sighed heavily. “Lord help me...where has that child gone now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, sir.” His maid answered, thinking he was speaking to her. “She asked me to fetch her a book in the library that she forgot and when I came back, the window was open and she was gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Classical trick.” The doctor muttered. “I do not put you at fault here, Martha. But next time, please don’t fall for her tricks. That child has far too much mischief in her mind than any reasonable lady her age should have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Fanshawe prepared to venture outside to look for her himself. Heavens, he’ll never have any peace if he let Matilda do whatever she pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was brilliant, of course. The result of her lessons had proved to him that she was indeed a smart, clever girl. But she used that intelligence for her tricks and plays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I think the Lord should’ve made her a boy instead.” He used to say. It would’ve been much easier if Matilda was born as a son instead, he’d have the right to be much stricter on the child in that case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas, it seemed like his former teacher Arthur Darcey (may his soul rest in peace) has given her too much freedom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Living in a manor out in the countryside, it was one thing. But letting her roam freely in the town of Edinburgh, that was another thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, should we perhaps call for her through the window? She may not have gone too far.” Martha asked as she handed him his coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s better to not. She is a clever young lady, she will instantly know that I’m very displeased with her behavior and attempt to hide.” Fanshawe replied. “No, I will take my time and search the places she may have gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dressed in his coat and hat, doctor Fanshawe walked outside his townhouse in search of a ginger girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her guardian had said many times, Matilda was very mischievous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather was far too lovely to stay inside and have her stuffy lessons with dusty books. No, this called for a wonderful time to spend outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda walked out on the streets of Edinburgh, she was in a mood of exploring. She had received a lot of strange looks from bypassers, but she never paid them any mind. Let them stare and envy the free spirit she possessed, see how she walked with both a pretty face and a clever mind, a feat that was unusual in their time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, Doctor Fanshawe must’ve realized she had escaped her dreary lessons and in her opinion, it was far too much of a beautiful weather to sit inside with dusty books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, she simply must live in the present and enjoy the lovely life she had been gifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda’s brown eyes suddenly caught the attention of a young lad, not that much older than herself, exiting through the doors of a haberdashery with a package, wrapped in brown paper, under his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiosity burned in her, itching to ask where he was going or what was inside that package. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had bright blue eyes and soft, brown hair on his round face. He wore a good-natured, albeit nervous smile on his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda smiled and started to follow him, longing to ask who he was. Perhaps this could be a good candidate for a friend, as she sorely lacked a playmate to talk with. She always had Fanshawe, but she wanted a real friend around her own age and this young lad seemed to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy halted and turned around, with widened blue eyes and surprise in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hello, young miss. Pardon me, but...do I know you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda shook her head. “Oh, not at all!” She laughed. “I saw you exiting the haberdashery and followed you for a while since I’m curious of where you’re heading, who you are, how your voice sounds and what the package contains.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, by all means!” The young lad said, rosy cheeks grew redder with a shy smile. “I don’t mind some company, I feel terribly lonely sometimes and I have a hard time to find friends.” He said as Matilda followed him, so they walked side by side. “Dear me, where are my manners?! My father would box my ears-why, I am Barnabas Bennett, at your service!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matilda Darcey, at yours.” She spoke with a smile she hoped was reassuring. “A real pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bennett!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, just Barnabas is well enough. I’m not a mister enough without finishing my apprenticeship.” He flushed again. “And now you know my name, what my voice sounds like and where I am going, I am to deliver this fine hat to one Doctor Fanshawe. But I found it odd that our doctor would want to commission a lady’s hat as I know he’s a confirmed bachelor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda at this time, had nearly frozen over as if she bathed in ice cold water. “Oh...ah...I probably have to go-Heavens!” She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Matilda, where have you been?!” It was Doctor Fanshawe and Lord help her, he looked very angry at her. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Fanshawe, sir!” Barnabas said. “You know this lady?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she happens to be my ward, young Barnabas. And thank you for delivering my latest commission.” He took the package Barnabas had given him in one hand and his other hand grasped Matilda’s wrist firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she suspected, he was not happy with her at all. Matilda wanted to sigh, frustrated that her little adventure got such an abrupt end and not even an hour of freedom!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope there were no trouble with the commission?” Fanshawe questioned, ignoring how his young ward pouted in self-made misery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah, not at all! My master thought it was about time that I’d watch and learn, so I certainly learnt a lot regarding the craft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanshawe gave one of his rare smiles. “You will become a fine tailor, mark my words. But I must ask, how did you encounter my ward?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it was rather she encountered me while I had my head up in the clouds, she surprised me with her curiosity and voiced several remarkable thoughts about how I may be a good acquaintance with her. Which I don’t mind, not at all! It can get awfully lonely here in Edinburgh if you don’t know the right people in your social circle after all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loneliness, yes…” Fanshawe gave it a thought. “In any event, thank you for delivering both my commission and my runaway ward, I assure you that I’ll keep an eye on her.” The doctor gave a slight glare at Matilda who scoffed impatiently. He dug in his pocket and gave Barnabas two guineas for his trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barnabas was flustered. “Doctor Fanshawe, I couldn’t possibly accept this-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevertheless, you deserve it as you managed to find my ward or I wouldn’t find her until dinner, perhaps. Have a nice day, young Barnabas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barnabas stammered out his replies. “A-and you as well, doctor Fanshawe. Miss Matilda.” He gave a bow and went off on his way, waving goodbye behind himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Fanshawe scowled at her. “And you are not free from any punishment for disobeying me, Matilda. Although I take in consideration your loneliness here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...why did you commission a ladies hat, doctor?” Matilda asked instead, curious as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was originally for you, Matilda. You are becoming a lady soon and as such, you need to be taught how a proper lady acts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am already a lady, I know how to act.” Matilda rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the matter, you’re very unladylike and that won’t do, not on my honor or, God forbid, your late father’s honor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of color is the hat?” Matilda asked instead, not willing to continue the conversation about her unladylike behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanshawe knew he must have this discussion with her, but not now. “Very well. It’s a lovely hat with a lavender-colored ribbon. I thought lavender suits you better than pink, it looks quite awful with red hair.” He paused before he continued. “That is, if you are willing to continue your lessons obediently in the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda seemed to consider it, she had a little frown in her face as she thought over it. “Will the lessons include how to behave like a lady, in that case?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, especially appropriate behavior.” Fanshawe confirmed. “You are in that age where it’s time you learn how society works and your role in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can still read Latin and Greek, right?” Matilda asked as they finally reached home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanshawe waited to answer until the front door closed behind them. “Yes, but don’t talk about it in public. While it’s not suitable for a lady to speak languages or learn politics...I suppose there isn’t a harm for you to learn it. As long we keep our discussions behind closed doors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda smiled so vibrantly, like she was glowing as the sun itself. “Thank you very much, doctor! I shall never forget that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very well. But now, I believe we’re already an hour late for your lesson.” Fanshawe stated and made sure that they spent an extra hour of lessons, so Matilda wouldn’t get away that easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Matilda started to behave a little better to earn Fanshawe’s favor. She was quick to learn and he found himself enjoying the discussions they had in their lessons. But it wasn’t his place to teach her ladylike behavior and for that, another lady met with Matilda every second afternoon to teach her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that way, Fanshawe could focus on his actual line of work without worrying for his young ward. Today was a particularly calm day, as it rained outside. Typical weather for Edinburgh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raindrops smattered against the window glass and the silence was broken by the sound of the clock ticking away and the scratching of his writing on the papers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was used to the silence of his townhouse and he had never noticed how lonely it was, before he welcomed his young ward to his home. Matilda was still a child, in social standards. But he had no doubt that Matilda would soon grow into an excellent lady, with the proper help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanshawe put down his quill, hazel eyes read through his instructions and he nodded satisfied before he sealed it in a letter. He addressed it to an old friend, carrying on the noble name of Magnus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was more of a somber affair, as the old lord at Cinaed Hall were gravely ill for the moment. A former captain who had served in the Royal Navy for many, many years, fought in the French Revolutionary Wars and quite recently, the Napoleonic Wars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t quite young when he had his son, Fanshawe heard and the old captain had been adamant on his heir would have the absolute finest upbringing. He named him Jonah, after the biblical tale he seemed to adore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanshawe sighed heavily, it was clear that the old captain was dying soon as his age had finally caught up with him and he didn’t have much time left on this earth. He truly pitied the young Jonah, who would inherit all the fortune and Cinaed Hall when his father died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How old was the lad, though? Not that much older than Matilda, surely. He looked at one of the last letters he had received from old Magnus, praising his son and heir for his intelligence and how he excelled in everything he was taught, possessing a vast knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many had assumed that the old captain would become disappointed in his son rather choosing the academic path than serving his country, as his father. But old Magnus had been rather very proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barnabas’ words about loneliness echoed in Fanshawe’s memory, rising concerns of the young doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda...Barnabas...and Jonah. Three youths of a society they belonged to and yet, their worlds were so far apart from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small knock on his open door to his study startled him. “Sir, there’s a messenger boy at the door.” Martha told him, her expression frowned in concern. That worried him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you take his message?” Fanshawe asked, a dreadful feeling pooling in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why yes, he’s still down at the door. It seems like Sir Magnus is requesting you at his side...the message reads “Dearest Doctor Fanshawe. My last hour is upon me now. Come as soon you can. Sir Magnus.” She read from a note in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a single second to waste, he quickly made his decision. “Martha, prepare the carriage for travel and my horse. I will ride ahead. Matilda is journeying by carriage, she is coming as I can’t afford to leave her alone.” He gave his orders and started to prepare himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Martha obeyed and hurried out, seeking for Matilda to prepare her for travel.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I stay here and wait for your return?” Matilda asked, she was dressed for travel and wearing the hat she was given by her caretaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t dare to leave you alone as my business may take several days, if needed.” Fanshawe told her, walking briskly towards his horse. “Matilda, this is going to become a very somber affair so I advise you to behave calm. Your curiosity burn as fire, so keep that under control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mounted his horse and set off, hurrying towards Cinaed Hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ward looked after him, bewildered and then at her maid. “Don’t worry, miss Matilda. We must not forget that my master is a doctor, this happens quite often.” Martha said comfortingly to her. “You’re all set, so you need to travel now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matilda entered the carriage and looked through the window. “Goodbye for now, Martha. See you soon!” She called out as the carriage set in motion, the driver setting course for Cinaed Hall outside Edinburgh. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't updated this since last year and I'm really sorry about that! So much had happened in meantime and I thought about returning with slightly regular updates, on Mondays.</p><p>Also I have been watching Bridgerton, which is around the same time era of this fic, I suppose and it was more than plenty of inspiration for me. :3 </p><p>Hope you liked this update and I have already begun on the next chapter, where we will be introduced to a certain academic... 👀</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I am aware that I have probably <b>TONS</b> of unfinished shit on my works, but I really couldn't resist this one! This one has potential! So much to learn, write and know...</p><p>This is probably become long, judging of this will cover the stories of all from our 19th century squad.</p><p>Fanshawe's pov is in the first chapter, to give him some spotlight and characterization. Besides, we need a tale about how did he gain the custody of his ward Matilda Darcey when it's explicit that they're not related to each other. </p><p>Well, since the first chapter is basically a prologue which starts in 1815, some ages are going to be explained.</p><p>Matilda is around 12 year old here and is very educated, which was kind of a little...unorthodox for a lady in these times. (Mr. Darcey was an odd fellow, after all.) and Doctor Fanshawe is around...early thirties, I think? It seemed accurate enough for me. Tell me in the comment if that makes sense for you. </p><p>Now, I've got some explaining to do; this is going to be the main story set in the canon 19th century TMA series. I think <i>Against Better Judgment</i> is a spin-off, only about Barnabas Bennett and Mordechai Lukas in center. While <i>Led by the Tide</i> has to do with this, it's set in modern era and doesn't exactly belong to the 19th century era TMA.</p><p>I haven't set any relationship tags because they'll come in later. Character development and all that jazz.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and I will try to update this on Mondays. Fingers crossed for trying to maintain an update schedule. XP</p><p>- Lunan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>